Bindi Irwin
Bindi Sue Irwin (July 24th, 1998 - ) is an Australian television personality, actress and conservationist. When she was 9, Irwin hosted Bindi the Jungle Girl, a children's wildlife documentary TV series. She has also been involved in acting, singing, dancing, rapping, game show hosting, and has created two instructional fitness DVDs. She is also known for winning season 21 of Dancing with the Stars (US). Bindi Irwin is one of the two children of the late conservationist and television personality Steve Irwin and his conservationist and author wife Terri Irwin, owner of the Australia Zoo. Bindi's younger brother is Robert Irwin, a television personality and photographer, and she is the granddaughter of naturalist and herpetologist Bob Irwin. In July 2019, she became engaged to Chandler Powell, an American professional wakeboarder from Florida. Bindi Irwin was born in Buderim, Queensland. Her first name comes from the name of her father's favourite female crocodile at the Australia Zoo, and her middle name, Sue, is from the family's late dog Sui, who died in her sleep from cancer on June 23rd, 2004 at the age of 15. According to her father, Bindi is an Australian Aboriginal word that means "young girl". She began appearing on television shows as early as age two. She appeared regularly in her father's television shows, including The Crocodile Hunter Diaries, and also appeared in the 2002 film The Wiggles: Wiggly Safari in a credited cast role. She is of English and Irish ancestry, with abundance of Irish ancestry on her father's side. Bindi stated herself being a dual citizen (Australian-American), in an interview with Brisbane Times: "What's really nice is being a dual citizen both here and in the US so I think I get to vote there as well." Irwin was homeschooled until 2014, when she enrolled at TAFE Queensland East Coast. She has completed a Certificate III in Business, and is currently studying for a Certificate III in Tourism. Irwin was the presenter of a 26-part wildlife documentary kids show called Bindi the Jungle Girl, a production of the Discovery Kids television network. Her father was filmed in many of the early shows before his death in September 2006, when production was temporarily put on hold. The series premiered in June 2007 on Discovery Kids. When Bindi was just a year old her grandmother Lyn Irwin died in a car accident on February 11th, 2000. Bob has since remarried Judy Irwin. Bindi's father, Steve, was killed by a stingray barb on September 4th, 2006 when she was eight years old. He was setting up to shoot ocean reef footage for a show that would include segments with himself, because weather prevented him from filming footage for a different show. Irwin and her mother announced that she would continue her late father's conservation and television work. Steve Irwin had said he supported Bindi's career, claiming "I just want to be co-star to my daughter". On September 20th, 2006, Irwin received a standing ovation after delivering a eulogy for her father in front of a crowd of 5,000 and a worldwide television audience of more than 300 million viewers. In the 2006 TV Week readers' poll, her speech received 43 percent of votes and was voted the television moment of the year. Her mother stated that, apart from some assistance with typing, Irwin had written the speech herself n June 2007, Irwin hosted a US television special about her father called My Daddy the Crocodile Hunter. She also released two child fitness DVDs. Bindi and The Crocmen sang "Trouble in the Jungle" on The Today Show in November 2007 and Irwin was learning how to play the piano. In September 2006, at age 8, Irwin appeared on the cover of the Australian magazine New Idea, the youngest person to have done so in the magazine's 104-year history. In early January 2007, Irwin appeared on The Ellen DeGeneres Show. At that time, she was also scheduled for appearances on the Late Show with David Letterman and an attendance with Russell Crowe at a major dinner. She was promoting her new video, Bindi Kid Fitness, and fulfilling her role as a newly appointed "tourism ambassador" for Australia. Later that month, Irwin appeared on Larry King Live, where she stated that creative writing was her favourite subject and maths her least favourite. She also said that she enjoyed being homeschooled because she and her teachers were such good friends. Alongside George Lopez and Tyler James Williams, Irwin presented the award for "Favorite Male Singer" at the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards, which was won by the show's host Justin Timberlake. With help from Glenn Robbins, Irwin also presented the award for 'Most Outstanding Children's Show' at the Logie Awards of 2007, which was won by The Upside Down Show. In late November of 2007, Irwin appeared with her mother Terri in the 81st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and performed songs from her album Trouble In The Jungle with The Crocmen on a jungle animal float. On 4 May 2008, Irwin won the Most Popular New Female Talent Logie Award. Then on 13 June 2008, at the age of nine, she became the youngest performer ever to win a Daytime Emmy Award when she won the award for "Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series". The previous record was held by Camryn Grimes, who won the "Outstanding Younger Actress in a Drama Series" at age ten for her performance in The Young and the Restless. In addition to singing and dancing Bindi has tried her hand at rapping. Category:Australian Heroes Category:Heroes who lost family members Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Married Heroes Category:Female Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Life Saver Category:Officials Category:Lawful Good Category:Family of Hero Category:Nature Lovers